the present invention is concerned with the use of carbonyl compounds, namely of 5,6-carbonyl-ascorbic acid or 5,6-carbonyl-erythorbic acid, in an explosive and propellant composition (e.g., for blasting, ballistics or pyrotechnics), as well as a process for the production of such a composition. 2. State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,676 and European Patent Publication No. 268,996 describe explosive materials based on ascorbic acid or erythorbic acid, which are produced by heating ascorbic acid or erythorbic acid together with a nitrate-containing oxidation agent, or by mixing a degradation Product, obtained by heating ascorbic acid or erythorbic acid, with a nitrate-containing oxidation agent.